


Life-changing misunderstandings

by SweetHeaven



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Haru, Fingering, First lemon so sorry if it sucks, Going through a horrible ficker crisis and trying to write my way out of the hole, I don't know the difference between Mature and Explicit so I'll go for Explicit just in case, M/M, Not all the fic is porn, Top!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHeaven/pseuds/SweetHeaven
Summary: 'I don't want you to swim for me anymore, Haru…'Those words strike Haru as a lightning.Is Rin tired of their friendly rivalry already or is it all a misunderstanding?Sometimes, words that can hurt like a curse are actually the blessing needed to trigger long-overdue revelations.





	Life-changing misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I'm going through a horrible crisis as an author and I just thought if I don't force myself to write and post something soon, I'll never do it and all my ideas will go to waste.
> 
> Considering this is my first lemon, perhaps it's not the best choice to try and find my way again, but I started to write and this is what I came up with. I hope it's not too bad.

_ 'Stupid, stupid Rin' _ is the only thought in Haru's mind when he slams the wooden door behind him.

The feeling of the carpet-covered corridor floor under his bare feet makes him realize that he has left his shoes in the room in his haste to leave, but there's no way he's going to come back inside now. He needs to calm down -and maybe find a good spot to hide a corpse in case he doesn't cool off enough to make it through the night sharing a room with that... _that idiot_.

He heads to the hotel pool. Coach Ryuugamine has told them that they are not allowed to swim any more for the evening -and he was looking pointedly at Haru when he said that- but Haru doesn't care. He's not going to swim, anyway. He just wants the water to embrace him and make him feel everything is alright.

At such an ungodly hour, the pool should be closed, but the hotel manager has decided to leave it open for the duration of the tournament. After all, professional swimming teams from all over the world are staying there and it might be inconvenient if some of their members wanted to use the facilities and were not allowed to do it. 

But professional swimmers are unlikely to be found having a swim late in the evening after an important competition, so Haru is not really worried about meeting someone there. 

As expected, the facility is empty when he gets in. The white light, too bright, seems strangely out of place in such a peaceful environment. Haru walks towards the edge of the pool and dives in without a second thought. The cold kiss of the water soothes his troubled mind, if only for a second. 

He paddles lazily until he reaches the centre of the pool trying to close off the world outside. But he just can't.

Rin's words keep replaying in his head. _'I don't want you to swim for me anymore, Haru...'_ Haru closes his eyes and lets his body go, floating idly in the pool. 

He just can't understand why Rin would say such a thing after all the things they have been through. It was Rin who always pestered Haru about swimming with him and for him. 

Until Rin transferred to Iwatobi, Haru had been perfectly content with his life. It was peaceful and easy, without complications, without risks. His connection with the water was natural. And Haru was alright with that. He liked his quiet, simple days. 

But then Rin had come and had shaken his world. He had come talking about bonds and about feelings and about connecting with people _through the water_ and  Haru had ended up accepting what Rin offered.

He had seen the world through Rin's eyes. The redhead had turned his life upside down. And Haru had realized that being content was not the same as being happy. That the days were not always better just because there were no risks and complications.

Haru had realized that everything was better since he had met Rin.

Then Rin had left and when he came back things went downhills. Rin's inability to handle his fears and his insecurities had made him act like a jerk, demanding Haru to swim for him as if Haru should do it just because the redhead said so.

That had pissed Haru off at first, but he knew that guy was not the real Rin. And he wanted the real Rin back. It had been difficult, but Haru had managed to break the barriers made of fear and pride that were between them and had somehow salvaged their friendship and the healthy rivalry between them.

Haru wanted to swim for Rin, and Rin had always said he wanted Haru to swim for him. Rin had confronted him when Haru was lost about his future and was throwing away his chances. Rin had taken him to Australia to show him how his life could be. Rin had made him find his dream, a dream he wanted to fulfil for the redhead as much as for himself. 

And since then, they have been working together to succeed. They have been trying so hard. They are the first ones to arrive in the swimming pool every morning and the last ones to leave in the evening. Everything has been going _just fine_.

And then tonight, out of the blue, Rin looks Haru in the eye and says 'I don't want you to swim for me anymore, Haru.' Just like that. As if that sentence could make any sense in Haru's world. Honestly, that was the last thing Haru would expect to hear coming from Rin's lips. Especially now. Their goal -no, their _dream_ is so close that they can touch it with their fingertips.

That very same afternoon both of them have had a wonderful performance that has earned them their longed-for place in the Japanese Olympic team.

How can Rin spout such nonsense just like that, just then?

Lost in thought, Haru barely registers the sound of the metal door closing and he only starts paying attention to his surroundings when he hears the splashing sound of another body hitting the water surface. He doesn't even need to open his eyes to know who it is. He can feel _his_ presence in the water coming closer and closer. 

He should have known that Rin would come and find him sooner or later. The redhead is not one to run away from confrontations.

"Haru," Rin's deep, rich voice reaches his ears the second he raises his head.

Haru chooses to ignore him. 

"Oi, Haru!" Rin says, and Haru just knows he's pretending to believe that Haru hasn't heard him. "You know, you could have at least listened to what I had to say before leaving like that."

Haru decides to remain stubbornly quiet.

"Tsk," Rin clicks his tongue, "and then they say I'm the drama queen..."

Haru's eye twitches at that comment. How dare Rin imply that Haru is acting like a drama queen? If one of them deserves such a title, it's definitely Rin-Cry baby-Matsuoka. Annoyed, Haru turns his head to glare at Rin only to find the redhead is smirking at him, obviously satisfied with the fact that he has finally made Haru react.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Rin," he says, even though he's not the swearing-type, because Rin keeps pissing him off just by being next to him in his water sanctuary, sporting that stupid smile.

His words wipe the smirk from Rin's lips immediately and those red eyes of him look as shocked and hurt as if Haru had slapped him across the face.

Pain is soon replaced by anger, though.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Rin says, loud enough that the echo in the facility makes it sound as if he was screaming.

"Shhh," Haru places his finger on his lips, "I don't want to be found and scolded because of you," he mumbles.

"I wouldn't be so riled up if you weren't acting like a kid," Rin replies through gritted teeth.

"If you don't like the way I act you can just leave. It seems you don't enjoy my company that much anyway," Haru says without looking at Rin, turning around in the water and swimming away from the other.

He gets to the shallowest side of the pool and reaches for the ladder.

Before he can make it to the first step, a cold hand shoots up and grabs him forcefully by his wrist. Rin is fuming now.

"What the fuck you mean by that?" he says, pulling Haru towards him.

Haru tries to shake his hand off to no avail.

"Well, you just said it yourself, didn't you?" Haru shrugs.

"Uh? When did I say such a thing?" Rin asks, puzzlement overtaking his features.

"Just now. You said you don't want me to swim for you anymore," Haru replies. There, he's finally said it. He has tried to avoid it as much as possible, and this is a conversation he certainly doesn't want to have. 

He has never been good at talking about his feelings and most of the time he prefers to remain quiet and let people draw their own conclusions.

But of course, with Rin, it's different because with Rin _everything_ is different and the redhead has a special ability to make  Haru speak out his mind. 

Haru learned a long time ago, and he learned it the hard way, that when it came to dealing with Rin, keeping things bottled inside was not the best strategy.

Haru remembers that conversation under the sakura tree, _their_ sakura tree, when he finally admitted out loud that he wanted to swim with Rin and for Rin. 

Not that it matters now, apparently. But he doesn't even want to throw that at Rin's face. He's so damn tired of all the drama that always seems to be creeping up on them.

"Haru..." Rin sighs releasing his arm. "Is that why you have stormed off like that?"

"Did you expect me to clap?" Haru scoffs.

"I expected you to listen," Rin replies, but there's no reproach in his voice, just a tinge of disappointment. For the first time, Haru feels a pang of guilt for leaving like that.

"You always said you wanted me to swim for you and now that we've finally made it to the Olympic team, now that we are just where we dreamed, you just say that... How am I supposed to feel?" Haru asks, not even bothering with trying to hide how hurt he feels.

"Haru, I..." Rin starts, but Haru isn't done talking.

"Are you just tired of this already? Or is it that swimming with me isn't motivating enough for you anymore now that we got in the team? I really don't get you! I--"

"Haru!" Rin interrupts him, "you got it all wrong!" he runs his trembling fingers through his wet hair.

It's obvious he needs some time to put his thoughts in order. Haru waits, because now that the conversation has started, he just wants to hear what Rin has to say and be done with it.

"This afternoon, after the race, some guys came over to where I was sitting and for some reason, they started to congratulate _me_ for your victory," he finally starts. "I mean, this might sound crazy, but somehow these dudes were kind of praising me for something you had done," he continues, indignation tinging his voice. "And I was sitting there, listening to them and thinking 'why in  hell do they talk as if I should take any credit for Haru's victory?' It just didn't feel right," he sighed.

"Ok," Haru said simply, because he wasn't sure of what had bothered Rin so much, but it clearly was a big deal for the redhead.

"No, it's not ok!" Rin threw his hands in the air, exasperated. "I've realised there are a lot of people who know about us, you know? Journalists and such. They know about our story. Not all the details, of course, but they know you decided to enter the world of professional swimming after we travelled to Sydney".

Haru vaguely remembers mentioning in an interview on TV that Rin taking him to Australia had been a key factor in his decision. He hadn't thought much of it back then, and it was not as if it was a dirty little secret, anyway. He had just replied to the interviewer question about whether being an Olympic swimmer had been a childhood dream for him or not.

"Well, it's the truth, after all," Haru shrugs. "It was that trip what made me realise what I wanted to do with my life," he says softly, trying to appease Rin's dark mood.

"I know! But it really bothered me when those guys talked as if it was me the one to praise just because I took you to Australia! And somehow, that made me wonder...," Rin bites his lip, averting his eyes.

"What?" Haru urges him to continue.

"Haru, are you happy with this?" Rin looks for Haru's eyes. Haru doesn't like the desperate tone in his voice.

"Yes," he frowns, surprised by the question.

"When I said I didn't want you to swim for me... what I meant is that I want to be sure that you do it for _yourself_. I need to know that you're doing it because it makes you happy, and not because you told me you wanted to swim for me when we were 17! I know I've always been very pushy..."

Haru's heart melts a little.

"Rin, it does make me happy, ok?" he presses Rin's shoulder gently. His skin feels pleasantly cold.

"I'm sorry, Haru. I didn't mean to hurt you. I only wanted to say that I hope you do it because it's what you want, that even if, I don't know, if I have to quit because of an injury or whatever, you will continue because it's what you want. I just hate the idea of people thinking you are getting this far because of me," Rin's soft smile doesn't reach his eyes.

Haru can't stand the idea of Rin being so sad over something like this. They made it to the Olympic team, they should be celebrating somewhere and not whining in a deserted swimming pool.

"Ok, let's get this straight," Haru states firmly. "I'm doing it for myself. It makes me happy. So you don't have to worry about me feeling forced to do it for you just because you told me so. But it makes me even happier to share this with you. I have my own dream now, that's true, but the fact that it's the same as yours only makes it all better. Isn't it the same for you?" he asks, piercing Rin with his intense stare. He wants to hear him say it.

"Yes..." Rin says. "This has always been my dream and I'm happy I'm getting there but sharing it with you is..."

Haru remains silent. Rin moves an inch closer and gently cups Haru's face.

"You changed my dream, Haru," Rin says, his eyes beaming. "You changed it so much that now it doesn't make any sense if you are not there with me," he runs his thumb through Haru's cheek as if he was wiping away a tear.

Haru feels his chest tighten. And when has his heart started to beat so fast?

"Haru... There's something I've been wanting to tell you for some time now..." Rin is averting his eyes and he bites his lips, clearly mustering the courage to hold Haru's gaze.

Haru wants to encourage him somehow. He wants to tell him that Rin changed _his whole life_. But the words get stuck in his throat. He knows they are _so_ close to opening a new door in their relationship and he's not sure he knows how to handle what hides behind it.

But damn, he wants to open that door _so badly_.

He has been longingly brushing his fingers against its doorknob for years.

He slowly raises his hand and places it on Rin's shoulder. Rin only needs a slight squeeze to finally look Haru in the eye and blurt what he has been holding.

"I'm in love with you," he says, savouring every word.

Haru feels overwhelmed by that sentence, by the truth that is so evident in those words. By the way Rin's hand is caressing his blushing skin. By the way his red eyes are boring holes into his own.

Rin doesn't say anything else, but he is clearly waiting for something, and Haru is more than willing to make it happen. After all, he can be very bold when he wants to.

He grabs Rin's nape and brings him close, taking a breath that lasts only for a heartbeat before crashing their mouths together.

What starts like a clumsy, closed-mouth peck soon escalates when Rin's tongue traces the line of Haru's lips, his arm snaking around Haru's waist.

Haru feels dizzy, drunk with excitement.

As the kiss deepens, the ground disappears under his feet. The walls, the high windows, the ceiling with its horrible lights. Everything around them dissolves into the air and it's just the two of them in the world.

It's _intoxicating_.

It seems impossible that someone can feel their body as hot as if it was melting while it is embraced by cold water, but Haru feels he has been set on fire.

His skin is burning, his tongue can't get enough of Rin's taste, and the butterflies dancing in his stomach would make Rei proud.

He can feel the hard edge of the pool pressing against his back. It hurts, but he doesn't care. 

It makes sense, Haru thinks, that they share their first kiss in a swimming pool just the same day they have finally reached their common goal. Probably none of them would have wanted it any other way.

But after the kiss, there is more to come. Haru can feel the pressure of Rin's hardening dick against his tight and, on instinct, he takes a step to the side, making sure that his own shaft rubs against Rin's. 

He knows that they both are dying to go further if the way Rin has started to moan in Haru's lips is anything to go by. But Haru doesn't want to do it there.

Water is alive, Haru has always seen it that way. And he has always felt it like home. Since he was just a kid, he's sure that when he is happy while swimming, the water is 'happy' too. Other times, when he is upset, he spends hours swimming, or soaking in his tub, because the water soothes him.

It is just as if it knew when he is down and wanted to cheer him up, to wash away his concerns. That's why he has come to the swimming pool tonight, after all. To share his pain with the water and let it heal his heart. For many years, he has shared all his feelings and thoughts with it.

But not tonight. Crazy as it may sound, Haru _doesn't want to share Rin with the water_. Water brought them together many years ago, but what is about to happen belongs just to the two of them.

He leans slightly backwards to break the kiss. A long saliva thread still connects their hungry mouths.

Rin pants heavily and looks into Haru's eyes looking for an explanation.

"Upstairs," Haru says without breaking eye contact. Rin understands right away.

They get out of the pool, finding it difficult to keep their hands away from each other.

Haru starts walking straight to the door, but Rin doesn't follow him.

Unlike Haru, he has got dressed before leaving their room and he makes a move to retrieve his clothes and put them on to go back upstairs.

_ 'What a waste of time' _ , Haru thinks. His hand shoots up to grab Rin's forearm.

"Don't bother," he says without taking his eyes away from Rin's.

The up-and-down movement of Rin's throat as he swallows hard after hearing his words immediately becomes one of Haru's favourite things in the world.

Rin just dries himself quickly with his T-shirt and then dries Haru, or more like caresses him with the piece of clothing.

Haru can't wait any longer. His swimming trunks are way too tight for the boner he is sporting. He takes the T-shirt from Rin's hands and makes a bundle with it, covering his evident erection and hoping Rin will do the same with his trousers. Then he makes a beeline for the door, Rin hot on his heels.

…………

Two wet muscular tall men in swimming trunks, panting and blushing and covering their lower front with a ball of fabric, rushing through the corridors of an expensive hotel late at night is certainly a sight to behold.

Rin feels ridiculous having to look around every corner to check whether the coast is clear or not, hoping against hope that they will be able to reach their room without being spotted.

A part of him wishes he had thought this through before starting to make out like crazy in the swimming pool. Another part knows that if he had _really_ stopped to think about it, he probably wouldn't have been able to even confess to  Haru, let alone touch him.

He has just let his heart take the lead and speak for him, and if this surreal journey through the hotel corridors is the price to be paid, then so be it.

Miraculously, they make it to the lift without meeting anyone, and he can only be grateful that all this is happening at such an ungodly hour.

The sound of voices coming closer as they are just pressing the button makes them fear the worst, but the doors close just in time. In the silent space, they just look at each other and burst out laughing.

It only lasts for a second, though, because they are so close and they can feel the heat coming out of the other's body, and the uncontrollable desire to touch and embrace makes the situation too awkward to be funny.

The air between them is _electric_.

The way Haru keeps looking at his lips makes him want to smash the STOP button, push Haru against the wall and fuck him senseless until he cannot even remember his name.

But that's not how he has envisioned their first time to be -because, yes, he has imagined a first time with Haru so many times that he cannot even count them.

Rin is tired of fantasising and he just wants it to finally happen.

He glares at the little LED screen showing the floor they are on, and inwardly curses their room for being on the 12th floor because the lift just can't get there _fast enough_.

He still can feel Haru's eyes on him. At this point, he can barely resist the temptation. He grabs Haru by the wrist and pulls him closer, licking his lips at the thought of kissing him again, but he's interrupted by the soft 'clink' sound the lift makes when they reach their floor.

When the doors finally open, he almost tumbles out of the cubicle in his haste to get out and reach the room.

Now it has nothing to do with the fear of being caught.

He's practically dragging Haru, who hasn't said a word since they left the swimming pool and yet is conveying a very clear message through his heated gaze.

_ I want you _ .

At the door, Rin frantically searches for the pocket in his trousers-turned-into-an-amorphous-mass that he carries in his arms, trying to get the key of the room.

Haru , right behind him, presses his chest against Rin's back. He can feel his soft breath in his earlobe.

And then, just a whisper.

"Hurry."

Rin shivers. The plastic card feels heavy in his hand while he struggles to make it work and curses electronic keys for always failing at the worst possible moment.

The tiny green light finally starts to blink and Rin pushes the door open, as enthusiastic as if he was diving in the pool at the fucking Olympic Games.

Haru has barely closed it behind him when Rin assaults him, unable to keep waiting any longer.

They don't stop kissing as they cross the room, tripping over their bags, over a chair, almost crawling to one of the beds.

A flash of an unexpected double bed in a hotel in Sydney crosses Rin's mind. Oh, how he wishes he had had the courage to do right then what they are doing now. He was already madly in love with Haru back then, but he felt that confessing there would have been like taking advantage of the situation since at the time Haru was vulnerable and full of fears and insecurities.

He was a very different man from the Haru he is today.

And Rin has waited for years, but tonight he's finally going to make Haru his.

He can't believe Haru has thought for a second that Rin wanted him somehow out of his life, and he's eager to prove to him just how badly he wants to be a part of Haru's life, too.

At this point, becoming one with Haru is not even a choice, it's a need.

He deepens their endless kiss and nips Haru's bottom lip.

The moan escaping Haru's lips short circuits Rin's brain.

They both struggle to undress the other. Their drenched trunks make an immensely satisfying wet smack on the cold floor.

Rin pushes Haru down and gets on top of him, caressing his face, his arms, his chest, every inch of skin he can reach.

They spend several minutes like that, just learning by heart the shape of the other's body, getting accustomed to the other's taste, to the noises he makes. They explore each other's anatomy with nimble fingers and adventurous tongues, enjoying every response they manage to elicit from the other man.

Rin is so happy he could die and he is eager to make Haru understand what he feels. 

"Haru, Haru..." he chants between licks in Haru's agonisingly beautiful neck.

Haru is nervous, Rin can feel it in the way he wriggles under him. He's not trying to run away -and if he did, Rin would just let him- but he's not comfortable, either.

"Haru, are you alright?" Rin asks, concern marring his features.

"Ye-yeah. Don't stop, please, don't stop," Haru whispers fixing his eyes on Rin's.

In all honesty, Rin isn't even sure of what to do next. They have moved past the light-make-out-session ages ago and they are about to enter an unexplored territory, at least for him.

Rin doesn't even know if Haru is a virgin. He immediately feels a pang of jealousy for the person who might have been Haru's first lover, which is crazy because he doesn't even know if said person exists. But the idea of Haru being _like that_ with someone else makes him sick.

He's dying to know, actually, but he knows such a question would probably kill the mood.

Eager to prove to Haru that whatever lover -imaginary or not- he had in the past can't hold a candle to him, he slides down in the bed, licking all his way to Haru's navel.

Kneeling on the floor, he grabs Haru's tights and with a single, strong pull, he gets him to the edge of the bed.

Haru is too horny to question his actions, but Rin can see curiosity in his eyes.

He places himself between Haru's legs and softly blows Haru's shaft, just to get a reaction.

Haru covers his mouth with his right hand to stop himself from moaning and Rin smirks.

"C'mon, Haru," he teases, "don't be shy," he purrs, even though he is feeling pretty timid himself.

Haru uncovers his mouth and Rin notices that his hand is shaking slightly.

"I... I've never done this before..." Haru says, looking away. Rin is beyond elated to hear he is Haru's first.

"Me neither," he says, "but don't worry, worst-case scenario, I will _suck at it_ ", he finishes, wriggling his eyebrows.

Haru rolls his eyes at Rin's terrible pun, but he seems more relaxed.

Rin caresses Haru's tights one more time, wanting the sensation to last forever.

He can't help but smile at how erotically ironic it feels, legs so strong and skin so soft. He has wanted to feel Haru's skin under his fingertips for so damn long, and now that it's happening, it seems almost unreal.

He takes a deep breath before leaning forwards; his heart is beating so wildly that he dreamily wonders if it will, at some point, escape his body.

Haru lets out a little noise that could very well be a barely-there giggle and Rin looks at him in awe. Did Haruka-Epitome-of-Stoicism-Nanase really make such a sound because of him?

Haru notices his stare and blushes furiously. "It tickles... Your hair," he murmurs.

Rin's bangs have brushed against the sensitive skin of Haru's inner tight. He places his hands on Haru's knees and searches his blue orbs, just waiting for his permission.

Haru gulps, nods slightly and closes his eyes, perhaps too embarrassed to look directly at Rin when the redhead starts to circle the tip of his dick with a playful tongue.

Then, Rin licks the thick vein in Haru's shaft, up and down and up again, and finally, so slowly that the time seems to have stopped, he opens his mouth and swallows Haru's length.

He doesn't reckon he's really good at it. It's his first blowjob, after all, but he imagines what would make him feel good. He deep-throats Haru to the best of his abilities, slightly grazing the hard member with his pointy teeth, hoping that Haru will find it sexy and not gross or painful.

Out of instinct, he also starts massaging Haru's balls, which makes the other man yelp in surprise -or maybe in pleasure, Rin isn't sure.

Haru is pulling at his hair but it's not unpleasant at all even though Rin is bobbing his head.

Rin can feel Haru's dick twitching in his mouth and takes it as a good sign.

"Rin..." Haru moans and grabs Rin's head, efficiently stopping its movement. "I don't... I don't want to come yet..."

Rin blinks several times as his mind struggles to process the meaning behind Haru's words.

"Haru... Do you want... I mean, do you want to do it?" he asks, paralyzed. He feels extremely lame for not being able to hide his embarrassment. He was sucking Haru just fine, but now he's fidgeting and blushing like an innocent maiden because Haru, apparently, wants to go the whole way.

Haru has sat down on the bed, his cock still hard and bright with precum. The sensuality radiating from his body contrasts sharply with the insecurity shining in his eyes.

"If you don't want to..." he says, looking down and grasping the bed sheet.

"Haru..." Rin says, gently cupping Haru's face. "I really do want to, I just wanted to be sure it was not a misunderstanding. I've wanted to make love to you for so long that I'm still not sure this is not a dream," he says, and he has never been more honest about anything in his whole life.

He loves Haru. He wants him in every possible way a person can want another.

Haru pinches him in the arm.

"Hey! That hurts!" Rin exclaims, eyes wide in surprise.

"You're not dreaming, then," Haru says. He seems to be quite collected, but his ragged breathing and the soft redness of his cheeks tell an entirely different story.

That sight is too much for Rin. He is going crazy with desire.

The problem is, however, that he hadn't planned this. He hadn't planned to get this far. He hadn't planned anything at all, actually.

He figures it's time to improvise, then. Thankfully, he's a pretty resourceful man.

He stands and looks around, Haru growing impatient if the way he fidgets in the bed is anything to go by.

Rin doesn't want to miss the chance of making love to Haru, but he doesn't want to hurt him, and he is too inexperienced to try without any help...

And suddenly, he remembers something. He darts to the wardrobe where he left his bag and takes it out.

A hurried zip sound when he opens it is the only noise in the room.

Rin rummages through his bag in search of a medium-sized bottle. More often than not, the almost-permanent contact with chlorine makes his skin dry so he always makes sure to carry a bottle of baby oil in his luggage. He prefers it to other moisturisers.

Actually, he just uses it instead of other lotions because he likes the texture better, but right now, he's also grateful that the baby oil he has chosen to take with him has no perfume at all, unlike most moisturisers in the market.

He suspects that it's not the right time to have his dick smelling like flowers and honey.

"What is that?" Haru asks when Rin goes back to the bed.

"Baby oil," Rin replies shaking the bottle in front of Haru.

Haru makes a weird face as if he was about to frown but had stopped midway when realization had dawned on him. That would be their lube.

His delicious mouth forms a perfect 'oh' while Rin guides him gently to lay down on the bed again and makes him spread his legs.

Rin opens the bottle. He has heard that popping sound hundreds of times, but now it sends a shiver down his spine.

Haru is looking at him with something Rin can only define as pure lust.

Rin coats three fingers in his right hand with a generous amount of oil.

"Are you ready?" he whispers, afraid of breaking the spell of Haru's mesmerizing gaze if he speaks too loud.

"Yes," Haru says, determination shining in his eyes while he spreads his legs even more.

For a second, the look in his eyes reminds Rin of the times when he challenged him for a swimming race when they were teens.

Rin slowly inserts one finger in Haru's hole, giving him some time to adjust to the intrusion.

Now, he has _some_ experience with this. Because it's not the first time he fingers someone. Of course, he's not going to say it aloud, not then and there, but  Rin has fingered himself a couple -of dozens- of times, imagining it was Haru doing _him_.

It's funny, he believes, that he has fantasised many times about Haru fucking him, and now that it's finally happening for real, it's going to be the other way round.

But it just feels the right way now. Because after what happened earlier, after Haru admitted he was scared that somehow Rin didn't want him or need him in his life anymore, Rin needs to prove to him that he wants him in his life.

He needs him as much as he needs air to live.

And he wants Haru to know that Rin wants him to be his. He's going to take Haru and make him his right this instant -which doesn't mean that he is against bottoming in the future. Hopefully, they will have plenty of chances to switch positions.

The mere thought of the times to come makes it difficult for him to breathe.

Unconsciously, he accelerates his pace. His finger moves in circles and in and out of Haru's asshole at increasing speed, but Haru doesn't seem bothered by it. On the contrary, the way he arches his back is a clear sign that he is ready to take one more finger.

"More..." Haru moans.

Rin is more than happy to comply.

He inserts a second finger and repeats the previous movements, adding some scissoring now, stretching Haru's hole.

His inner walls are warm and become softer with each passing second, so Rin decides to put in a third finger.

He plays with Haru's hole for some minutes, moving his fingers faster, and more slowly, and then faster again.

He traces a line up and down Haru's dick with his free hand, unable to stop himself from touching Haru as much as possible.

At this point, Haru seems to be on the verge of orgasm.

"Not yet," Rin says, stopping his ministrations.

He takes the baby oil again and coats his rock-hard dick, pumping it slightly a couple of times.

He swiftly gets between Haru's legs and, helping himself with his hand, he presses the tip of his cock against Haru's inviting asshole.

Haru puts his arms around him, although he stiffens a little and hisses when Rin starts to move further into him.

Rin is worried that perhaps he hasn't prepared Haru well enough, but the baby oil works its magic and soon he finds himself completely wrapped in his lover's body.

He wants to move so badly, but he is too overwhelmed by his emotions to express it with words.

He just stares into Haru's eyes, who stares back.

Rin doesn't know how Haru understands what he is thinking, but Haru just nods, granting the permission Rin hasn't even asked for.

Rin starts to thrust into Haru at a slow pace, enjoying every second of it, relishing every time his hips meet Haru's body, getting more and more aroused by the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Soon, he notices how he starts to lose control of his body.

He wants to go slowly, hoping that everything will last longer, but his dick is of a different opinion.

It aches for more friction, a faster pace, more strength, more depth.

Haru is writhing and moaning beneath him, and apparently, he can't decide if he wants to grasp the sheets, to grasp Rin's hair, to grasp Rin's buttocks or, if he could, to grasp all at once.

Suddenly, he lets out a loud sound that is a mixture of a moan and a pant, and his eyes widen in shock.

Due to his lack of experience, Rin cannot be one hundred per cent sure, but he suspects he has finally hit Haru's sweet spot.

He smirks and, shifting his weight a little, he grips one of Haru's legs and pulls it higher, which allows him to thrust himself more deeply inside.

A rogue droplet of water from his still damp hair lands on Haru's face when he throws his head back in pleasure.

Rin didn't know he had the ability to move his hips so fast until now.

At some point, Haru's leg has come to rest over Rin's shoulder and he can't help but turn to it and latch his lips onto the salty skin of Haru's knee. He bites it softly and Haru's inner walls clench around his dick.

They are absolutely connected in every sense of the word, both chanting the other's name, Haru searching for Rin's free hand to intertwine their fingers.

Both are groaning and panting, their pulse erratic, their mouths thirsty for each other, Haru's dick hot and licking under Rin's belly, their bodies mingled in an impossible way, and their hearts drumming wildly against their chest.

Rin doesn't know anymore where he ends and where Haru begins.

"Ngggh, Rin!" Haru suddenly yells, arching his back.

Rin feels the liquid warmth of Haru's semen against his stomach and he can't hold his own orgasm any longer.

He groans as Haru's asshole squeezes him dry and, finally, he let himself rest on top of Haru's body, almost trembling.

Haru runs a hand through his messy red locks in an affectionate gesture that pulls all of Rin's heartstrings.

He breathes in Haru's essence, gently nuzzling his neck. He would _love_ to leave a hickey for everyone to see, to mark  Haru as his.

He understands such a thing is far from convenient, though. He hasn't even asked Haru yet if he _wants_ to be his.

After what has just happened, Rin believes Haru is in love with him too. He wouldn't have slept with Rin after his confession otherwise, right? That would be cruel.

But what if Rin is wrong in his assumptions? Perhaps Haru feels something that might not be exactly _love_ for  Rin and has just gone with the flow?

Their relationship has always been difficult to label, anyway.

"Haru..." he asks facing Haru because he cannot wait any longer to know what Haru feels. "What now?" he asks, unconsciously squeezing Haru's hand.

"What do you mean, what now?" Haru asks back, eyes half-lidded and breathing becoming soft.

"I mean, what about us?" Rin clarifies, nuzzling Haru's shoulder because he's too scared to see something in his face that he doesn't like.

"Ah..." Haru exhales. "Well, what do you want to do?" he asks, moving his shoulder to force Rin to look at him.

Both lay on their side, facing each other.

"I want to date you," Rin blushes, finding the wall behind Haru incredibly interesting all of a sudden.

"Really? Then why don't you even look at me?" Haru asks. Is it a teasing tone what Rin is hearing?

He musters the courage to look at Haru directly in the eye. If Haru thinks Rin is going to back off from the implicit challenge, he has another thing coming.

"I want to date you," he repeats without blinking. "I want us to be a couple, to tell our families and friends that we are together. I want us to make love like this whenever we feel like it, I want us to live together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you when we were teens, because I already wanted all those things when we were in high school, maybe even before, and I regret having wasted so much time," he speaks slowly, making sure that Haru hears every word loud and clear.

Haru just looks at him, opening and closing his mouth like a mackerel out of the water.

Rin's face falls. Perhaps he is asking for too much, after all.

"Well, that's what _I_ want, but if you don-"  Rin cannot finish his sentence. Haru silences him by gently placing his finger on his lips.

"That's what I want too," he says. "It's just that I had never put it into words before in my head, and you just did and... It was intense," he smiles softly.

They just lay in the bed for several minutes, drinking in all the details of the other's face. 

"I think our friends will be happy for us," Rin sighs after a while.

"Yamazaki will have a seizure," Haru says, but there is no real bite in his voice.

"Really, Haru? After all this time..." Rin shakes his head, smiling.

"I'm just joking. I think he will be happy for you. For us," he says, closing his eyes.

"Are you sleepy?" Rin murmurs.

"Mh-mh," Haru just mumbles. He seems content, and Rin can't stop himself from kissing his forehead.

"You're so cheesy," Haru smiles, eyes still closed, and searches for Rin's hand under the sheet.

"Yes, I am. And right now, I'm also very sticky," Rin laughs. He feels his cheeks heating up.

He gets up from the bed and walks to his bag to retrieve his toiletries.

"Where are you going?"Haru's half-asleep voice asks from the bed.

"I'm sweaty and covered in chlorine, baby oil and your... well, you know," Rin blushes. "I'm going to have a shower," he explains while he rummages through his bag.

He hears an unexpected rustle of sheets and when he turns around, Haru is standing _right behind him_ , fully awake.

"Woah! What's this?" Rin chuckles, taking a step back.

"You said you were going to have a bath," Haru shrugs.

"No, I said I'm going to have a shower," Rin says slowly as if he was speaking to a little kid.

"There is also a bathtub there," Haru says, his face totally expressionless.

"And?" Rin raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sweaty and covered in... things, too," Haru replies, the tone of his voice showing he thinks his message should be obvious.

And it _is_ obvious, actually.  Rin has known it since he has heard Haru getting up from the bed. But he just loves their playful banter.

"So, do you mean you want me to shower fast so that you can have a bath?" Rin grins moving closer to Haru.

Haru just huffs and walks past him, entering the bathroom. He leaves the door open for Rin and looks over his shoulder.

"Are you coming or not?" he asks, and even though he is doing a good job at keeping his voice even, the naughty glint in his eyes and the way the corner of his lip lifts slightly give him away.

Rin just smirks and follows him into the little room, closing the door behind him.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta, I apologize for any mistakes I've made.
> 
> If you have enjoyed this, even if it's just a tiny bit, please leave a comment or a kudos. It only takes a second to click that button and it's very frustrating to see the hits go up while the feedback options remain unaltered. It totally makes you feel people read the fic and nobody likes it, which is very discouraging, especially when you are trying to convince yourself that you are not a bad author.


End file.
